The Private School Chronicles
by Lucky Undine
Summary: Ever wonder what secret lives the PokeSpecial characters hold when they're just normal students in the same private school? The headmistress creates stories revolving around those characters, plus the debut of the mysterious Gale!
1. Introduction

The Private School Chronicles

Introduction

"Good evening, everybody. I am Headmistress Roxanne. Welcome to the Altomare School of Specialopolis's open house! In Altomare, many students take on life's challenges as they grow. They learn the skills needed for college, and they gain and lose friends overtime. Ah yes, Altomare is one of the top-rated private schools in the county, but we'd rather not boast about it. It is also for students from preschool to 12th, so if you wish to enroll your children here, now's the time to do so!

"Anyways, there are a few students I would like to talk about. Their past days at this school have been turned into tales by me (with the help of my assistant, the wonderful Ms. Erika, of course!). My assistant has listed them and their traits on the paper I am now giving you. Please take your time to read them. I'll give you some time to read them, and then continue on. You may begin once you receive your paper."

You receive the paper, and on it there are 14 names. You read the following:

[Red – A senior in high school, Red is a braggart, but he lives up to anything he boasts about, so people at least acknowledge him for that. He is the president of the student council, so many people look up to him for advice. However, we have noticed that he has had a slight attraction to those of the same gender. But from the looks of it, this has been yet to be noticed by the other students.

Green – Another senior in high school, Green is more involved with the many sciences our school has to offer. He is the top student in Mr. Blaine's class, and many students come to him for help in that class. Green has also showed signs of liking people the same gender as himself, but we have yet to fully determine if that is true.

Blue – Although her grades are poor in most subjects, this high school senior is very popular amongst the boys, thus earning her the title of "Queen of Altomare". Blue seems to put down any boy asking her for a date, however, and has limited her friends to a few special ones. She also seems to be a thief, as some of the teachers' materials have disappeared. We aren't sure if it is Blue, but she's the most aloof of the students.

Yellow – The sweetest sophomore girl ever, Yellow is easily liable to being put under peer pressure, thus making her a target for any bully in school. She seems to be one of Blue's special friends, and her history teacher, Mr. Lance, seems to have his eye on her. But I can assure you Lance is no pedophile. Honestly.

Gold – Oh lord, this freshman is too horrible for me to say good things about him. He is a player, he slacks off and skips classes, he rides on his skateboard in the hallways, and he gambles with other students when there isn't a teacher watching. There is no chance of Gold getting a good report.

Silver – He's mysterious. Silver is roughly Gold's age, but is a lot less talkative and more solitary than Gold would ever be. There is not much more to say about Silver, since he never socializes with anyone.

Crystal – Our prized soccer player, Crystal has become the leader for the soccer team, and her coach, Mr. Chuck, takes great pride in her skills. She is friends with Emerald from the middle school, and whether they seem to like each other as more than friends is not well-known.

Ruby – The "Fashion King" of Altomare's 8th grade, Ruby seems to hang with the "popular" crowd most of the time. He doesn't seem to be interested in gym whatsoever, and loves handwork class. He doesn't take interest in any of his friends, though they seem to take interest in him…

Sapphire – The wild, zany girl of Altomare, Sapphire is superb at gym (though she sucks at soccer). Her grades aren't too great overall, but only because she can't read. We would let her ask what a certain word was, but that would take too long.

Emerald – A boy with a height problem, this feisty 6th grader loves math and does poorly in gym. He seems to prefer watching the students play rather than joining them. He seems to enjoy Mr. Wattson's Woodworking class, because he gets to invent all sorts of things (like stilts, for example).

Diamond – A 5th grader in Altomare, Dia enjoys eating and sleeping, but nothing else. He tends to fall asleep in class or sneak snacks into the classroom and eat when the teacher isn't looking. But overall, Dia gets average grades and is not on the bottom of the grade list.

Pearl – The class clown of 5th grade, Pearl enjoys goofing off as well as beating up Dia a lot. Although Altomare strongly discourages violence, Pearl only seems to beat up Dia, who doesn't mind, and thus we don't take action for his doings. It does sound wrong, but we wouldn't want to be victims to misunderstandings.

Platina – The most popular girl in 5th grade, Platina looks up to the popular kids in 8th grade, hoping she can be with people like them one day. She seems to have an interest in handwork, as well as eurythmy, so she excels at those quite nicely. She also hates gym, but we are unsure as to why she hates it.

Gale – A hard-working high school junior, Gale seems to take great interest in Mr. Morty's Metaphysical class. The top student out of all the juniors, Gale has a great reputation and, like Blue, is asked out by practically every guy due to her beauty. She has no interest in love, though, and prefers to study extra hard in order to get into a decent college.]

You finish reading and place the paper gently onto your lap. You notice Headmistress Roxanne is about to continue with her speech.

"Now, I hope you got to learn about our special students. But they aren't everything, you know. There are also our wonderful and helpful teachers. Now, we won't give many details on them, but only their names and the classes they teach. Another paper will be passed around for you to look at."

You now receive another paper, this time with the names of all the staff. It reads like this:

[Main Staff

Headmistress – Roxanne

Headmistress's Assistant – Erika

Secretaries – Flannery and Maylene

Counselor – Gardenia

Elementary and Middle School Teachers

Gym – Wake

Math – Jasmine

Basic Science – Steven

Social Studies/Geography – Cynthia

Reading/English – Will

Eurythmy – Winona

Woodwork – Bertha

Handwork – Karen

Art – Candice

Health – Joy

(Just to let you know, eurythmy is a type of movement class. It's like the dancing portion of gym in a public school.)

High School Teachers

Gym – Chuck

Math – Norman

Physics – Sabrina

Botany – Koga

Metaphysics – Morty

Geology – Brock

Marine Biology - Misty

Chemistry and other Forms of Science not Included – Blaine

History/Mythology/Geography – Lance

English/Literature – Lucian

Eurythmy – Wallace

Woodwork – Wattson

Handwork – Glacia

Art – Jasmine

Health – Joy

French – Fantina

Spanish – Clair

German – Volkner

Italian – Giovanni

Other Staff

Janitors – Falkner and Bugsy

Elementary and Middle Before-and-Aftercare Advisors – Mary and Whitney

Crossing Guards – Bill and Daisy]

You're able to finish just in time, as you hear the headmistress start talking again. After a long hour, she finally concludes the meeting, and gives you freedom to explore Altomare's premises.

"But," she says before everyone gets up and leaves. "I will send the stories we have created for seven of the fourteen people mentioned via email, so if you wish to know what happens to them, write down your email address on that sheet over there." She points to a piece of paper conveniently located on a desk. "You may now get up and walk around freely. Thanks for coming!" You get up and walk over to the sign-up sheet. You wish to hear about the seven stories, and put down your email. Afterwards, you continue to enjoy the rest of your day, whatever you decide to do…

* * *

The following day, you receive an email from Headmistress Roxanne. It reads as follows:

[Good day to all who have signed up to hear the stories given. We have yet to finish them, but believe me, when they are done, we will send you the stories via email. They will each have their own separate title, and hopefully you'll find them interesting to read.

Just to let you all know, the title of this mini-series is called "The Private School Chronicles". Pretty catchy, isn't it? Anyways, the first story will be done soon, so please wait patiently until then. Thanks!]

And it ends like that. Whether you wish to anticipate the first story or not is up to you, but if you miss out on it, you may miss out on what could be the best stories you ever read…


	2. A Love Considered to Be a Sin

One day, while you're idly surfing the web, you decide to check your email. Upon logging in, you notice you have a new message from Headmistress Roxanne. You naturally assume she has the first story done. You open up the email, and it reads as follows:

[Good day, everyone! How are you all?

Just to let you know, the stories must be downloaded for you to read. But anyways, I hope you like this one!

-Headmistress Roxanne]

You notice the attached file and decide to download it. You open it up, and begin reading it.

* * *

**The Private School Chronicles**

A Love Considered to Be a Sin

It was a normal day in Altomare's high school. The amount of students rushing to get to class, as well as the usual slackers. For Red, he always got to class right before the bell rang. At most, he liked to be fashionably late. He thought it was cool, and his fellow classmates apparently thought so as well. When he entered the classroom looking "cool", some of the girls swooned while some of the boys gaped and briefly stared at each other, probably wishing they could be cool like him. Red took his seat peacefully, his arms hoisting his head up like a pillow would. Calmly putting his legs on the desk, Red waited until the teacher got into the room, and before they would notice, he would carefully take his feet off his desk and go into an upright position, thus making him alert and ready for class to begin.

Marine Biology was Red's all-time favorite class. After all, his favorite teacher, Miss Misty, taught that class. Although he didn't like to learn, Red's free-spirited attitude was what got him good grades in his classes. All of his teachers loved the energy Red put into class projects, even if he completely screwed up in the end. They would always say that he was an influence to all his fellow classmates, and that whenever he put a lot of energy into what the class was doing, the students would follow his example. Red could do no wrong, no matter how many smart remarks he'd sometimes make.

But nothing drove him to do more than Marine Biology. Although Red would've preferred skipping any sort of science whatsoever, he had to take one of the courses, and because Miss Misty was the only beautiful and not scary woman teaching some sort of science course (Red and most other students feared "Doctor" Sabrina, who taught Physics and refused to be called "Miss" or "Ms."), Red signed up for her class when he was only a freshman. Since then, whatever assignments he was given, Red would do his best to complete them at the minimal acceptance level, so he would be able to stay and not be transferred into Professor Blaine's science class, which consisted of Chemistry and any other field of science not covered in the high school already. It wasn't that Red found Chemistry to be boring, it was just that he was afraid of Professor Blaine like he was afraid of Doctor Sabrina.

As class started, Red noticed Miss Misty was acting different. She usually came in with a sunny personality, causing her students to begin talking noisily until she asked them to start the lesson. But this time, she just walked in, sat down at her desk, and immediately put her head on the desk softly. Worried, Red bravely walked up to her and put his hand on her back, causing his fellow students to gasp.

"Miss Misty, are you OK?" Red asked calmly. Misty looked up at him, looked down, then back at Red. She nodded softly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Red," she said. "It's just… The Elementary and Middle School science teacher, Mr. Steven, asked me to teach the fifth graders the basics of Marine Biology, and I already have so much on my hands," she continued, sighing every few seconds. Red put his arms around her gently, and Misty looked at him, blushing intensely.

"Don't worry, Miss," Red said softly, "I can go teach them if you'd like." The entire class gaped at him, as if he were crazy. After a few minutes of silence, Misty nodded her head gently.

"Could you? Please?" Misty asked. Red nodded, and his teacher smiled. At once, she gave him instructions as to what he had to teach, as well as directions to the class (though he didn't need them; he'd been in the Altomare School of Specialopolis since he was a child), and when the bell finally rang, Red headed out to the fifth grade classroom. Fortunately, he had study hall as his next class, and because the fifth grade only had Marine Biology twice a week after Red had his Marine Biology class, he didn't find it to be a big problem. As he walked into the room, he noticed at least twenty pairs of eyes bore into his skin as Mr. Steven walked up to him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Ah, Red. Why are you here?" Steven asked modestly. After a short explanation, Steven seemed to understand Red's situation. Turning to the class, Steven said in a polite voice, "Mr. Red here will be teaching you Marine Biology for the next four weeks. He has been personally asked by Miss Misty from the High School to teach in her place. Now, because he is a senior in High School, give him as much respect as you give me. I will be off now." Adding softly in Red's ear, "And good luck," Steven walked out of the classroom, and at once, the class began to get rowdy. Students got out paper airplanes and threw them around the classroom, while others got out some books for pleasure reading.

"Hey! Stop this reading at once!" Red shouted angrily. The kids looked at him, suddenly silent, and Red dropped his annoyed face at once. He began the lesson, and throughout, the kids listened to him as he spoke in a free-spirited voice. At once, they began to get into the lesson, and when it was over, many walked up to him and told him what a great teacher he was. There was one student in particular that had caught Red's eye. This boy wore a red beret-like hat and had a goofy look on his face. As that boy approached Red, Red noticed he was munching on a loaf of bread, probably from the lunchbox he was holding in his other hand. The boy broke off part of his bread and offered it to Red without a word. Surprised, Red took the piece and ate it. He gave the thumbs-up to the boy, to show that it was good. Smiling, the young boy scurried out of the classroom to join his fellow classmates. With the job done, Red began to walk back to the other building.

"So, how was it?" Green asked as Red entered Mr. Norman's Math classroom. Sighing, Red looked down at his desk, then at Green.

"Tiring," he said modestly. After a few moments, he added, "For some reason, there's this one boy who caught my attention. He was the most unique of the twenty-some kids in that class." Green cocked his head, and asked Red how this boy was unique. "Well, I dunno. He was eating during class, but was able to listen. It seemed as though his personality matched mine when I was his age." Green groaned, and Red took that as a "Never mind, I don't want to hear anymore" kind of groan.

Days passed. Soon, weeks began passing. The more and more Red taught the fifth graders, the more he developed a liking for that one boy, who was named "Diamond", or "Dia" for short. As the classes passed, Dia would talk with Red after class, and each time they would grow closer and closer to each other. Finally, the last Marine Biology class came. Sighing, Red said his usual goodbyes to the young students. When he saw Dia approach him, he couldn't help but sigh some more.

"What's [munch munch…] wrong, Mr. Red [munch munch…]?" Dia asked, carefully eating a chicken leg. Red looked at Dia, and he began blushing intensely. Although Red hated to admit it, he was really beginning to fall in love with other males. He didn't see Green in that kind of way, but that didn't mean he didn't eye any other good-looking male (in her standards). Dia nervously backed off, then walked away, leaving Red depressed in the classroom. He didn't want to scare Dia, only tell him how he felt. He weakly watched out the classroom, and trekked monotonously back to the High School building. As he went towards Mr. Norman's class, he actually ran into someone, falling back onto the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry!" he exclaimed, as he carefully got up. The other person walked up, and immediately Red recognized her to be a Junior in Altomare. The girl took one look at him, then laughed. "Hey! Why are you laughing?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just… There's something troubling you, isn't there?" the girl asked. Red nodded, and at once, the girl took him aside. "OK, it's about that fifth grader, isn't it?" Red gaped at her, for how could she know about Dia? "Well," she continued, "I can help you two get together. And how do I know you want this? I overhear things." Moaning, Red nodded. After all, she was the only one he could trust with his secret. After all, quite a few people considered it a sin to fall in love with someone of the same gender, much less someone much younger. Although Red didn't like such horrible beliefs, he still didn't want anyone to find out. It would ruin his reputation. And worse, he would never live it down from his current friends if they found out.

After school ended, a worried and depressed Red walked out of the building, not bothering to wait for Green, who was doing some extra work for Professor Blaine. As soon as he got to the crosswalk that connected the High School's road to the Elementary and Middle School's road, he noticed Dia calmly looking at him from across the street. _Thank you, Junior,_ he thought merrily, running over to Dia.

"Red! It's so great to see you!" Dia shouted, calling his teacher by his informal name. Smiling, Red hugged Dia, and at once, Dia let out a small blush. He wrapped his own arms around his teacher, and looked up at Red's face. Red looked down at Dia, and both broke out in a large smile. After about five minutes, the two let go of each other.

"So, how about coming over to my house sometime?" Red asked shyly. This was unlike him to act this way, but he didn't realize it. Dia, also not realizing Red's change in behavior, nodded, still smiling from earlier. After a quick goodbye, Red was gone. Sighing, Dia looked down, then began weeping softly.

"He was the only one who ever hugged me like that," he sobbed, as he waited for his ride to come…

* * *

You save the story on your desktop. The story apparently caught your interest, and you can't wait for Headmistress Roxanne to send the next. But you can't help but wonder about that Junior. You assume it's Gale, the fourteenth student the Headmistress mentioned on her list, but you're not completely sure. You wish to find out more about this mysterious Junior, and thus wish to read on. What will the next exciting story be?


End file.
